


Dear Diary

by RaspberryValetia



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryValetia/pseuds/RaspberryValetia
Summary: What if the Neuron agents kept diaries in order to deal with the growing daily stress. Find out what goes on in their HQ and in their lives as they grow and work to help the world around them. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
Relationships: Kyle Merklov/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Astral Chain fic. Love this game so I figured I’d contribute to its small archive here. All this takes place after the events of the game. Since I played just a s the female twin, I gave her the personality I had envisioned for my character. I will also have her name match what I named her in-game. Also my profile pic is what she looks like for this fic.

Diary Entry: Akane Howard

Date: 09-15-XXXX

Entry #1

Olive has suggested that all members keep a journal of sorts, says that it may help with the growing stress that our agents are dealing with. Something like that. Well at the very least I finally have a place to vent all my frustrations. I really hate my brother sometimes, other times I question why I was given a twin brother and not a twin sister.

My hair is very important, I’ve been dyeing it hot pink since I was fourteen. Dad was pissed when he came home one day to find that I had done it, I was supposed to spend the money he gave me on stuff for the house yet I bought hair dye instead. Akira thought it was hilarious of course. I always have it this color nowadays and I get very grumpy when it isn’t.

  
I’ve discovered that the only brand I like is one called “Neon Lights”. All the others I tried either fade to quickly or don’t get me the right shade of pink. So the other day Akira tried to be “helpful”. I put helpful in quotes because he ended up doing the exact opposite. I trust my brother on the battlefield, I do not trust him with my beauty routines. He knew I only use one brand so he got the great idea to disguise some cheap brand for mine. Lo and behold when I tried using it, the product was like goop in my hair. I could not get it out, also I could not get it out of the sink in the women’s bathroom at HQ. Maybe I shouldn’t have done it at work, but the color in my hair was fading a bit and there’s no way I’m going to let someone see me like that, not even the people I arrest.

So there I was trying to get it out and yelling vulgarities as I ran out of the bathroom, messing with my hair is a crime and Akira needed to face the music. I didn’t see Lappy, somehow, honestly I don’t know how I missed the giant labrador. In my anger I accidentally knocked Lappy over into Alan who was standing nearby and that caused him to fall and hit his head on the nearby bench. My outburst ended soon after that, I ran back into the bathroom and desperately tried to wash the pink goop off. I got it off finally after much effort.

I am currently writing this entry from a cozy holding cell. I tried to explain to Jin how this was all Akira’s fault in the first place. He didn’t buy it, of course he didn’t. Maybe I should have talked to Olive, she’s a girl so she’s bound to understand my plight. Then again she has enough to deal with.

* * *

  
  
  


Diary Entry: Akira Howard

Date: 09-15-XXXX

Entry #1

I don’t understand my sister sometimes. Here’s the savior of the world, the super cop who can beat an army of Chimeras all by herself, yet she freaks out over her hair. It’s just hair what’s the big deal? Her behavior is strange as well. The other day while we were arresting someone, a terrorist, the guy was taunting us. Usually that doesn’t affect me, we can’t let it after all. The guy turned to my sister and insulted her hair. I forgot what he said but she ended up slapping the guy, he fell unconscious. I didn’t know it was possible to slap someone so hard they pass out. She then proceeded to spew insults at the unconscious man, about how he’d regret saying that and how he’d never get a girlfriend as hot as she is. I don’t think she realized he was out cold. I got her to calm down and she apologized. Fortunately for her I left that part out of my report, I just said that the perp hit their head and fell unconscious during the chase.

I love her of course, she’s my sister, the only family I have left. She’s a real handful though I gotta say.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Diary Entry: Jin Wong

Date: 09-16-XXXX

Entry #1

The sink in the women’s restroom has finally been de-clogged, the hair dye fiasco is over. The twins are a handful, especially Akane. Granted even when she was younger she was like this so she hasn’t changed much. Well except for her ego, that’s only grown recently. There was an incident where she threatened a civilian after he called her ugly, I had to restrain her. Perhaps if Max was around things would be easier. I don’t know how on earth he was able to rein her in, I could use some pointers.

I found Akira using his Sword Legion to cut his hair the other day. I must admit it was rather impressive at cutting hair. I have no idea how he got it to do that though, not sure if I’d trust a Legion to do that, given how sharp the blades are.

I recently discovered that Akane has been meeting with the leader of the Hermits. The Commander says that she had approved their meetings, something to do with improving the relations with Sector 09. Needless to say I don’t trust the guy one bit. Akane seems to be a fan of his, though that may not be a good thing. If Max were here he’d be pissed for sure. I suppose I’ll have to keep an eye on her, then again she seems to always get in trouble if I don’t.

* * *

  
  


Diary Entry: Olive Espinosa

Date: 09-17-XXXX

Entry #1

Things have been going smoothly lately, thought it could always be better. Everyone is working extra hard these days, I really need to find a way to help people relax. Perhaps it’s because I’m Commander now but I’ve started to notice that everyone here has some strange habits. Jin has started to drink lots of coffee, more than usual. Yet nobody ever sees him drinking it, we just see the empty cans on his desk. I wonder if he hides when he drinks them. I know the twins stress him out, between Akira’s tendency to injure himself to Akane’s behavior, the guy could probably use a vacation. He won’t take one though, he’s convinced the place will go to hell if he does.

I caught Akane twerking in the locker room, again. She genuinely seemed embarrassed when I walked in. She tried playing it off as an exercise routine, but I know her. I also noticed that she has dyed her entire uniform pink, nothing wrong with that but it just seemed like a bit much. She seems to be getting real cozy with that Hermit crime lord, perhaps I need to speak with her about that.

Akira is trying to open a Legion barber shop in the HQ. He already has his Sword Legion cutting his hair and he managed to rope Alan into it. Lappy was handing out flyers advertising it, as long as it doesn’t endanger anyone I’ll let it happen.

Perhaps there’s more I can do to help everyone de-stress. I’ll have to do some brainstorming, perhaps Brenda could help me.


	2. Part II

Diary Entry: Jin Wong

Date: 09-19-XXXX

Entry #2

When Captain Howard went missing I knew I was going to have to take responsibility for his kids. I may not be related to them by blood but they have always been like family to me. They are a handful but I couldn’t imagine my life without them around. However, if I were to die, it would most likely be their fault. I may be their Commanding Officer but sometimes I feel like an over-glorified babysitter.

I took the twins with me on a routine patrol through Harmony Square earlier today, it was more of an ordeal than it should have been. We decided to each go a different route and then meet back up by the basketball courts. After a bit I arrived at the rendezvous point only to see Akira playing fetch with his Beast Legion. He had no clue where his sister had wandered off to so we set out to find her.

We found her ogling the display windows of some clothing stores. The store was not on the route I had picked for her so I was forced to drag her away. It was quite embarassing having to try and ignore the stares from onlookers as I dragged her as she called me stupid and other names. Needless to say I gave her stern lecture about shirking the duty I gave for her and for creating a public scene. I fear that I may be too easy on her, perhaps the familial feelings have begun to interfere. She has always had a bit of a bratty side but Max had no issues getting her in line. I really wish he was here now.

Perhaps all the praise she receives is to blame, being labelled as a savior may have gone to her head. Even Akira seemed a bit embarrassed by her behavior today, not that he’ll ever tell her that, the poor boy has been on the receiving end of too many beatings in training. It seems that she believes she can do no wrong and that we’ll overlook her bratty tendencies. Perhaps she needs a more intensive training regiment, she is in a league of her own thanks to that freakish strength of hers. I don’t want to push her too far, she’s suffered enough as is. There is one person I can ask for assistance, one of the few people aside from Akira that can actually keep up with her. I don’t like him but I suppose it may be necessary.

* * *

Diary Entry: Alan King

Date: 09-21-XXXX

Entry #1

I consider myself to be Neuron’s number one agent. My performance in battle is top-notch, my investigation skills are unrivalled and I’m easily the best looking. However, there is one problem and that problem is a hot pink haired girl. Ever since she joined with her brother, my claim to fame has diminished. At first I just thought it was favoritism, with her father being Maximillian Howard after all. I could not fathom how she had been entrusted with a Legion before me. Things only got worse from there.

No matter how many times we spar, I can never win. She’s faster, stronger, cunning on the battlefield and incredibly acrobatic. To be honest she’s practically a female version of me. She thinks she’s stronger than everyone else, smarter, cooler and more beautiful. The last two are subjective but I can no longer argue with the first two. I can’t keep up with her, not even her brother can.

I have noticed one weakness and that is her hair, she seems very fixed on it. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage? No I won’t get stronger resorting to underhanded tactics, it would only cheapen the victory. I’ll have to figure out how exactly I can surpass her, I guess it’s more of a question of when. I will surpass her and then she’ll have to chase after my shadow. I am Alan King, Neuron’s top agent!

* * *

  
  
Diary Entry: Akane Howard

Date: 09-22-XXXX

Entry #2

I’ve been put on cleaning duty at the HQ, I hate cleaning duty. Jin said it had to do with my outburst on our last patrol in Harmony Square. It wasn’t my fault my favorite stores all had sales going on, I had to scope out the stock just in case there was anything I wanted to get before it was gone. My non-work clothing selection isn’t quite as big as I’d like. I’m out there jumping into gates, risking my life everyday fighting giant monsters with magical sword robots, I deserve to treat myself every now and then.

Despite the danger I’m happy with where I am in my life. Only 19 and I’ve already saved the world, have a job with great pay and benefits and everyone respects me. Though there is something missing, one big thing actually. I really need a boyfriend, honestly I’m surprised I don’t have men lining up for me. Though to be honest I am a bit picky, I need someone who can keep up with me. I don’t want to end up with someone I’ll constantly need to protect. Right now there is one guy who can keep up with me but that relationship is complicated. I did consider Alan but he’s too set on wooing Marie so that wouldn’t work.

It would also have to be someone that has no problem with my line of work, this isn’t exactly the safest profession. If Dad was around he'd have a heart attack, he was always very against me dating. I miss Dad, I wish he was here. Thinking of all the things he’ll never see me do is sad. If he is still out there somewhere I swear I’ll bring him back home.

* * *

Diary Entry: Akira Howard

Date: 09-22-XXXX

Entry #2

I’ve done it, I’ve started up the very first Legion barbershop. My Sword Legion has grown exceptionally well at giving haircuts. Jin, Olive and Akane are the only ones who have yet to try it. Jin just thinks it's ridiculous but I know he’ll come around. The Commander and my sister, however, apparently don’t trust a Legion with their hair. Speaking of them I’ve noticed that those two get along exceptionally well. The two are always chatting about fashion, make-up, hair, you know all those girly things. I don’t get how you can have that much to talk about with those things but they can go on for hours about it.

I opened the barbershop in one of our storage rooms, even Lappy has been helping out with advertising. All money made by the shop goes back into the agency so it’s actually a good source of income for us. Originally I wanted to set up shop in the break room, but Olive suggested I could clean out one of the less used storage rooms. It turned out to be the better option, more room and the clean-up isn’t a hassle.

I decided that I would accompany my sister to Sector 09 next time. She was not happy to hear that but the Commander already approved it so she can’t do much about it. I’m looking forward to meeting this Kyle guy, I need to see what makes him tick and why Akane seems so fond of him. It’s strange but when we were sparring yesterday she was different. Normally she just saw combat as part of the job but this time was unusual. She was really into it, like she was high on the thrill of battle or something. Outside of that she’s the same bratty and vain girl she’s always been, it’s just a bit strange. Perhaps Jin would have a better idea. I can ask him when I finally get him to visit the Legionis Barbershop. 

* * *

Diary Entry: Alicia Lopez

Date: 09-22-XXXX

Entry #1

I gotta admit I’m impressed at how well Akira’s Legion cut my hair. Naturally I was a bit hesitant at first but it turned out really well. Max would’ve gotten a kick out of it if he was here. I heard from the Commander that we’ll be getting some new recruits soon. It’s about damn time, the last new recruits we got were Max’s kids so it’ll be good to see some fresh faces around here. She said it’s going to be two guys and two girls, I hope to God the girls aren’t anything like Akane.

I’ve never been one for really girly things but that’s all Akane talks about at times. The other day I ended up sitting through a half hour explanation of why she feels booty shorts are essential to any outfit. All I asked was why she seemed so adverse to leggings, only to get a big fashion lecture instead. We don’t need another Akane around here. She gets along pretty well with the Commander though, I ran into Olive and Akane shopping together on an off-day even. Well at the very least if I ever wanted a make-over, I know Akane would jump at the chance.

* * *

Diary Entry: Lappy

Date: 09-23-XXXX

Entry #1

Hello partner, now you might be wondering why ol’ Lappy is writing their own diary. Well that’s because even Lappy needs to take the time to reflect every now and then. I must say that Akira’s Legionis Barbershop has been a major hit. Those flyers I posted around the base really did the trick. Everyone is talking about how cool of an idea it was, I gotta say even I was surprised by how successful it’s been. Why I even say Akane near the barbershop, kicking and screaming as Akira dragged her along. Well now that I think about it she did seem really freaked out, maybe that’s why she flipped him to the ground and ran off screaming. Maybe it was a good thing she got away then. I guess it isn’t for everyone then.

I told Akira that we should hold some sort of big event to celebrate its opening, his ideas weren’t the best, so I told him I’d come up with something. Thing is ol’ Lappy is tapped out of ideas. I spent so much time and energy on advertising I didn’t even think of a launch event. I may need to ask around and see what people would be interested in. Hmm, maybe a raffle, yeah people love being able to win prizes. I’d just need to come up with prizes, maybe Akane would be open to helping with that. Perhaps some Neuron memorabilia, wait do we even have stuff like that around here?

I know what I should do, to get people really excited I’ll get some nifty prizes and have Akane take pictures of herself with them. She’s always striking cute poses for pictures and selfies, she’d love another way to be the center of attention. Maybe some Neuron hats, mugs and stationery, simple things like that. Yeah these are great ideas Lappy. Oooh and special balloons you can only get at this event. This is sounding like tons of fun already, I hope everyone can attend. Oh and party hats definitely need those.

* * *

Diary Entry: Brenda Moreno

Date: 09-24-XXXX

Entry #1

Akira Hiward has been in the infirmary too much lately. It seems like he gets injured every time he steps outside the base. Today he came in limping, he apparently got his left leg stuck in the door of a patrol car. Apparently he tried to get out of the car not realizing the door didn’t stay open and it swung closed on his leg. I can understand his sister getting injured considering how reckless she is but I always thought he was the more cautious one. 

Speaking of his sister, I haven’t seen Akane in the infirmary lately, aside from buying medical supplies. Perhaps she isn’t quite as reckless as she used to be, either that or she’s gotten to the point where she’s too hard for people to injure. Well regardless it's a good thing, one less person to worry about then. I told Olive I’d help her plan some sort of event for everyone here, I know it’s been a rough few weeks and things aren’t going to get better anytime soon at this rate. She’s doing her best though which is exactly what we need from her. If I can find a way to help her relax then I’ll be happy, she deserves a break.

On the topic of breaks, Jin should really take one. The twins have been running him ragged and he seems pretty stressed. I told him it might be best for him to take a vacation but he refuses. I fear what may happen if he overworks himself, perhaps Alicia could help me with him. I’ll need to make a trip to the ARI tomorrow, hopefully people can avoid any injuries till I return.

* * *

Diary Entry: Olive Espinosa

Date: 09-25-XXXX

Entry #2

Lappy told me she wants to hold a party to celebrate the opening of the Legionis Barbershop, I thought it was a great idea. It sounds like something people could really have fun with. In fact more and more people have been coming to me with all sorts of ideas, some better than others.

I was at my desk yesterday when Akane approached me with an idea. She was the third person to approach me with one at that point so I was eager to hear what she had to say. Much to my surprise her idea was to do a “Neuron Beach-Babe Calendar”, a swimsuit calendar in other words. She promptly requested to be the cover-model and walked off before I could respond. I don’t want to rain on her parade but that would probably require permission from the Council, I doubt they’d approve of something like that. I have a feeling that even if I tell her no she’ll just make her own anyway and wrap some poor soul into helping her. Maybe I should just go and try to get it approved anyway. I have another idea of something she may like, so I’ll try and get that approved.

Our work out in the field hasn’t changed much. We are still dealing with lots of gates and Chimeras but we have yet to see anything on the same scale as what Jenna Anderson had at her disposal. I’ll be assigning Akane and Akira to help with training future Legion users, we desperately need more on that front. I just hope they won’t be too harsh on them, especially Akane, she can be really brutal in training. Brenda knows that all too well thanks to the beatings Akira has been subjected to while training with his sister. It’ll be interesting having some newbies around, I hope they’ll be able to make this place home like everyone else has.


	3. Social-Media Frenzy

Diary Entry: Jin Wong

Date: 09-30-XXXX

Entry #3

Akane has apparently gotten into social media recently. She found some brand new photo sharing platform and she’s become obsessed with it. Posting videos of her training, pictures from out in the field, perhaps she’s getting too into it. Out of curiosity I downloaded the app and looked her up, I couldn’t believe how many followers she managed to amass in such a short period of time. She posts nearly twice a day, I don’t know how she finds so much to post about sometimes. I saw Akira is on the platform as well, no posts though. I’d be willing to bet money that Akane had him create a profile just so she could get him to follow her account.

I’ve seen Alan following Akane and Akira around the base the last day or two, trying to act discreet and failing each time. He’s probably trying to see if he can learn anything that would give him an edge over them in training or something. Alan is still obsessed with trying to beat them for a change, at the very least it ensures that the twins are always at the top of their game. Speaking of which now that I take another look, Alan seems to have created a profile on the photo app as well. “ArkGram” is what it’s called, a new version of an old app from years ago apparently. Looking at it he has quite a few followers as well, I have realized now as I write this that many of our agents are on this platform as well. 

Lappy, unsurprisingly, has tons of followers as well. That’s to be expected though, mascot characters are always super popular. Perhaps I’ll have to give this social-media thing a try after all.

* * *

Diary Entry: Alicia Lopez

Date: 10-01-XXXX

Entry #2

Almost everyone at Neuron has an account on “ArkGram” now. It’s at the point where the Commander has had to add some rules regarding it to our handbooks. Mostly things like that we can’t take pictures of or with the people we arrest for obvious reasons, no Legion pictures either. Everyone has found something they like to post in particular. Akira has been posting lots of food pics, Akane’s page is filled with pictures of herself, Jin has been posting pictures of random objects around the base with inspirational quotes. Honestly I’m surprised Jin got into it, didn’t seem like this would be his thing.

I haven’t posted much on the platform yet, to be honest I don’t really know what I would want to post. I don’t want to just copy what everyone else is posting. Perhaps pictures of the scenery around the Ark could work. I have no interest in becoming a “social-media queen”, that’s what Akane calls herself. I wonder what Max would think of all of this if he were here. I highly doubt he’d get into this at all. Supporting his kids’ hobbies is one thing but he wouldn’t strike me as the social-media type at all.

Even the Commander has her own profile on the app, she said something about the Council wanting to use it to spread positivity across the Ark, to keep people’s minds off all the Chimera related stuff. I have to say that this all seems to have had a positive effect on us all. Everyone seems so excited to see what their co-workers are going to post next. The Commander said she was thinking of assigning someone to manage an official account for our group, again at the Council’s suggestion apparently. I admit I like that better than the whole swimsuit calendar thing Akane wanted to do, wasn’t a big fan of that.

Maybe I’ll ask Olive if I can help with that Neuron account, I think that would be more fun than just managing my own account.

* * *

Diary Entry: Akira Howard

Date: 10-02-XXXX

Entry #3

I never thought I’d get roped into partaking in social-media, yet it happened. It was another one of my sister’s schemes, all because she simply has to be the center of everyone’s attention. Initially she just wanted me to create an account to like all of her posts, but then I discovered that people apparently love posting pictures of the food they eat. Honestly I don’t get it but then again I’m no expert on social-media. I decided to try it, so I bought a drink from the vending machine and found a nice place to set it down and snap a picture. Much to my surprise it got a few likes, from people in Neuron of course.

The second post I got more creative with. I went to Larger Burger with Alan and bought their biggest burger. I took some napkins and folded them into stars and spread them around the burger and took a picture like that. It got twice as many likes as the first picture, with comments about both the burger and the napkin stars. Even Alan seemed slightly impressed by my effort. That led me to decide to focus on food themed posts, it’s nice being able to enjoy a meal and photography after a hard day out in the field.

I saw Jin taking photos of empty coffee cans that he had lined up on his desk. I didn’t quite understand it at first but when I saw it on his profile it had a quote that read “coffee is how I survive, find your own today”. Seeing that I realized how stressed out he must be, our team has been busier than ever with Chimeras. We can’t let my sister handle it all, she may call herself a super-cop but even she gets worn out.

In fact a lot of the quotes Jin has been using in his posts seem to line up with how he may be feeling in real life. I don’t think we have any kind of counseling service here, maybe the Commander could start up something like that.

* * *

Diary Entry: Akane Howard

Date: 10-02-XXXX

Entry #3

Truly there is no better feeling than waking up to find you have even more followers then the previous day. I had stumbled on “ArkGram” and saw an opportunity. Now I have hundreds of followers in a matter of days. It seems to be a good ratio of both male and female followers too. The girls follow me to look at all my cute outfits, plushies I have at home and all my training videos, female empowerment and all that jazz. The boys follow me because I’m a smoking hot cop. I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging but I’m on my way to becoming a “social-media queen”.

When I was looking at all the likes and comments I was getting on a recent post I saw an advertisement for the cutest dolphin plush ever. It’s actually a giant one, 3 feet long, I had to buy it. It’ll look great in my room with all my other plushies. Speaking of posts I really need to start thinking about my next one. I can’t wait for summer when I can finally break out my swimsuits and start making posts with them.

In other news I’ve been going to Sector 09 quite a bit now. Ever since the Council let me start going there officially it’s been quite beneficial. People don’t seem nervous around me anymore, sure they still aren’t the biggest fans of cops but I seem to be an exception. They know I have their backs when others may not. Then there’s Kyle, the monstrously strong, too tall, dark and mysterious Hermit boss. He’s totally my type, though I still don’t know what he looks like under that odd outfit of his. Kyle said he follows me on “ArkGram” but he won’t tell me which account is his. It’s more fun for him that way I guess, heck I still don’t even know what the deal is with his powers. Hal says he still assumes he’s some sort of a Chimera and human hybrid, considering what Jenna was capable of I can believe that.

Alan told me yesterday that he’ll surpass me even on social-media. I’d love to see him try, there’s no way that’s going to happen. Though I will admit he has gotten quite a few followers over the last day or two. Everything is a competition to him, heck he challenged me to a burger eating contest once. Unfortunately for him I have a balck hole where my stomach should be so it was a breeze for me. 

I’ll be going back to Sector 09 tomorrow, unfortunately Akira is coming with me. Maybe I can get him to help out around the Sector, I don’t want him intruding on anytime alone I get with Kyle. He’s a good guy deep down, yes he may have turned on me and attempted to kill me but I know he’s good at heart, I think. It would make a great story to tell people in the future.


End file.
